A Whole New Furry Life
by Furry Ice Wolf
Summary: This is a story about a Kid named Dan Kurama who goes to a special school who finds friends befor a great war breaks out. DONT READ IF YOUR A FURRY HATER


A Whole New Life

**CH 1**

Hi my name is Daniel Kurama but most people call me Dan I am 16 years old and am going back to high school soon. I am not like most others because I am an ice wolf and have very special powers so I go to a special school that starts tomorrow. I really hope that tomorrow won't be too bad.

I walk towards the school seeing what looks like thousands of others like me. As I walk in the doors I go to the gym to see what classroom I go to for my class schedule. When I get to the classroom there are no more desks left so I walk to the back of the class and sit on one of the tables while everyone else stares at me. A tall panther walks into the class and sits at the front desk.

"Hello my name is Mr. Merino and I will be your first period class teacher."

I slide my headphones off my ears and around my neck when the teacher calls my name for the attendance. "Present" I respond and turning off my music.

"All of you will be in the same classes for the rest of the semester so take 15 minutes to get to know each other." the teacher responds.

Everyone gets up and moves around the class to I guess get to know each other. I get up and walk to the board and look at what the rest of the classes are and notice that skill training is the next period. I turn around and walk back to my table to sit down and notice that there is a note on the table addressed to me. I look around to see who would have left it. I quickly scan through the note and notice it is a girl's handwriting. "Oh great another girl," I think to myself sarcastically "that's all I need." I plug in my headphones and wait for the end of class.

Once the class ends I slowly get up and leave the classroom. I walk to my assigned locker and but a lock on it and stuff my bag inside and proceeded to skill training. I walk outside to the training grounds where I sit and wait for the rest of the class to show up. Once attendance is taken I look around and look for any competition in the class.

"Today we will be showing everyone in the class a bit of our powers to rate everyone on a skill level," says Mr. Merino.

So far there are two summoners and a fire user in the class until I am called up. I look around at everyone and feel the same way I did when I walked into the first class when everyone stared at me. I stare at my paws and visualize energy flowing through them and forming a ball. Slowly I start to create a ball of energy and then change the color to blue so that it becomes visible. I then throw it forward and it condenses to a small orb and then explodes making a crater in the ground.

"Very good Dan," Mr. Merino says smiling.

A couple more people go until I notice an arctic fox stand up and walk to the front of the class. He then quickly creates a small fire vortex in one hand and an ice shard in the other. He then pushes them together creating water which he commands willfully around and then into his water bottle.

The bell finally rings and I go to the cafeteria and get a slice of pizza and walk outside. I hold the pizza in my mouth and parkour to the top of the roof and sit on the ledge. I finally eat my pizza and look around as the kids start to make their way to the training grounds for practice. I notice right under me the fox in my class is surrounded by three bears and they don't look friendly. I wait a bit until one bear takes a swing at the fox and that's when I interfere. I jump three stories down and land on the bear furthest back I guess knocking him out and quickly drain out the energy of the second one. I then kick right behind the leg where the kneecap is on the third bear, I'm guessing the leader of the three, and put my paw over his mouth while I smack him into the ground.

"You ok?" I ask, "Name's Dan," I finish holding out my arm.  
"Ya," he responds shaking my hand, "My name is Markus, nice to meet you."

We spend the rest of the lunch getting to know each other and showing off our abilities while the other watches.

"I think we should head to class," Markus says smiling.

"Well all we have to do is go to the battle zones which are across the field," I respond.

"Race you," Markus shouts starting to run.

"You're on!" I yell back at him.

So I start running and jump over the fence while Markus climbs over.

"See you," I say passing him.

Suddenly a wall of ice shoots up from the ground and I run right into it.

"What was that, I didn't hear you," he responds as he runs by while I get up.

"I can play that way too," I say trying to catch up to him.

He tries to shoot up another wall but before it gets to high I jump on it and push myself off. I create a little orb of energy and shoot it right beside him knocking him over. I quickly run by him and now we are in the middle of the field. He responds by shooting three ice shards at me but I dodge them with ease. I look behind me and then laugh while I continue on. I look back and I am close lined by an ice bar I am guessing he made out of the ice shards he shot at me.

"Never take your eyes off the target," he says jumping over me.

I get up and send a wave of energy at him pushing him down and jump over the fence into the battle zones.

"That was fun don't you think?" I ask when he arrives agreeing with me.

**CH 2**

"Welcome to Battle Training, You have all been ranked on a certain level for the first round before you can challenge others," a white tiger says, "I am Mr. Gerald and I will be your teacher for the rest of the year."

I walk up to the board and scan for my name, 12th well that's good I think to myself, I don't want them to think I'm too good. Just then Markus shows up behind me.

"Why are you so low your really good Dan," he asks.

"Well I don't want them to be afraid of me or think I'm a show off Markus," I respond.

"Please just call me Mark," he says walking to the arena.

I look for his name on the charts and notice he's first. Well I guess I have some work to do I say to myself following Mark.

The top 15 people are put into the arena first and then the lights go out. Two people scream and then the lights turn back on signaling the fight to start. I close my eyes and summon energy from my surrounding and force it to my paws and feet and take off in a blur. I slide under a German shepherd sending him into the air and jump back and punch him once draining his energy to such a low level it knocks him out. After 30 minutes of fighting it is only me and Mark left. I see him coming straight at me creating an ice sword while he is running. Once he is within ten meters of me I release a giant tornado of energy sending mark flying backwards. I create a cushion of energy so he doesn't have to hard of a landing. I then rush at him bursting my paws in red energy sending two flying punches that knock him out.

"Sorry about that," I say later on.

"That's ok, one's got to do what they got to do," Mark responds smiling.

"Well school is over in about 20 minutes," I say leaving the room.

"Oh yah here is the first place medal," I say tossing him the medal and leaving once again.

After school is over I go to my dorm room with Mark.

"When are we able to go home again?" Mark asks puzzled.

"I forget but I think it is the weekends and holidays," I say opening the door to our room.

"Hi my names Jake and I will be rooming with you two for the rest of the year," says a rainbow striped tiger.

"Well I'm Mark and this is Dan," Mark says shaking Jake's hand.

I just smile and go to by bed and lie down and sigh.

"I saw you guys fight today it was really good," Jake states

"Hey aren't you in our class," Mark asks.

"Ya but I am not at the same standing as you guys," Jake responds, "so after skill training I won't see you guys until after school."

"If you need help training we can help," I say turning on my laptop.

"Can we go now?" Jake asks.

Mark says sure and they leave the room. I quickly do my password and hack into the school network. I enlarge all the camera's pointing at the training grounds and start my studying of everyone's techniques.

**CH 3**

When Mark and Jake get back I am having a nap and then Mark wakes me up to tell me that they are going to supper and that I am welcome to join them. I get up and grab my hoodie and walk out the door with them. When we arrive at the cafeteria I get a hamburger with fries and sit down with Mark and Jake. We all talk about what we should do after we finish and we all agree to go out and train together. I wait until the others are finished and then we leave for the training field.

"I can't wait to show you my new move," Mark says running to the field.

"I can't wait till I beat you again," I say chasing Mark.

"Wait for me," Jake yells being left behind.

Once we all get there we all spread about 30 feet apart from each other before we start. Mark makes the first move casting a snowstorm that circles us. Jake decides to move second and summons a large amount of energy form himself and creates a scythe from it. I feel competition coming on so I create a large pole arm spear and swing it behind my back. Mark quickly creates an ice katana and sets it on fire once he sees Jake charging towards him. I quickly dash through the snow and try to get a hit in but am interfered by a tall leopard that stopped all three of us at once.

"Hey, weapon training is tomorrow we should wait until we are taught before we just go in and fight don't you think," he states smiling.

"Who are you?" asks Jake.

"Name's Jaden," he responds, "I'm in your class and dorm room why do you think there are two bunk beds."

"I challenge you," I say, "First to pin the other to the ground."

"Fine, all powers allowed."

"Agreed," I respond while everyone else moves out of the way.

I haven't seen any of his moves before but I was impressed how he could stop all three of us at once. So I quickly charge up my paws with energy and create a giant circle with my paws then pull both arms to one side and push them forward spinning my paws around creating an energy vortex and pushing it towards him. He dodges it so quickly that I don't even see him move. He comes toward me in a flash of light and kicks me ten feet into the air.

"Don't underestimate an Ice Wolf," I yell as I shatter into tiny pieces.

He turns around and I slide under him and catch his hands in ice. He lifts his whole body and flips over breaking free. He spins around and does a tornado kick sending me through the air. I rage to the point in which I burst my wings out of my hoddie and do a dive attack. I create the energy in my hand and cool it way past freezing and about to launch it into his heart until I hear a single beautiful note sung by someone and then instantly fall asleep.

When I wake up I'm in my dorm room and everyone is gone. I look to my clock and I see that it is 9:57 AM so I quickly grab my stuff and put it in my bag and run to the training grounds.

"Sorry I'm late sir," I say once I reach the class.

"That is fine I saw what happened last night," Mr. Merino says smiling again.

Mark and Jake walk up to me and ask why I'm up. I think for a bit and then ask where Jaden is.

"He was transferred to another class," Jake says creating a ball of yarn out of energy.

"Since when did you have wings?" asks Mark.

"I always had them I just choose not to use them," I respond looking away, "I got carried away that's all."

The class was just us trying to learn new ways to use our powers and sparing with others. I spent the majority of the class drawing and walking around until I was challenged by a female deer that was holding a giant battle axe.


End file.
